Kat Barker
''' Katherine 'Kat' Barker is the daughter of Professor Henry Barker, the leading scientist on The Sparticle Project and the main protagonist in the first series. She is also best friends with Sadiq as well has his new girlfriend, and later in the series, shows an interest in Sadiq by dating him , and this is proven when they share a kiss in the last episode of series one. She is played by Abigail Hardingham. Personality Lawful Good. Kat wants to be sensible and responsible, which she achieves most of the time by looking after Reese and the other younger kids. She takes after her father, as she is intelligent. Like Sadiq, she is very protective of Reese and Liam. 'Appearance' Kat has brown hair that she keeps tied up and blue eyes. She wears an orange cardigan, a blue top and jeans. She also wears a lumminite necklace that was a present from her father to her around her neck before he left. Kat does not appear after the last episode in Series One but is briefly mentioned from time to time. Plot 'Series One' 'The Disappearance' In the Disappearance, she discovers her neighbor Liam trapped in his bedroom and rescues him. She cares for him like a brother until they finally find refuge in the City Hotel and join a tribe of children. Kat has a blue plaster cast on her left wrist, but it comes off when it gets stuck in the closing doors of the loading bay. 'The Invasion' In 'The Invasion' , after being refused entry into Sadiq's group, she joins Callum's biker gang, along with Liam. She then goes to the library, and finds Reese there. Reese starts seeing adults who were at the libary at 11:11am. At first Kat doesn't believe her, but later in the series, she starts to believe. 'The Message' In 'The Message' Kat helps Reese explain to Holly and Jordan about Reese seeing the adults in a previous episode but Holly only leads Kat to not believe Reese. Kat is then seen with Reese when Reese remarks Kat's dad left her a birthday present, a necklace with a pendunt of luminite, which hurts Reese's head but she refuses to admit it to Kat. Jordan then comes in and asks if they've seen Holly and neither have seen her. They stumble across a dark, warm room where they first meet Anita who tells them to find her supplies in two hours or else she'll kill Holly. Kat then goes with Reese and mentions Doomsday Dora, so they head to her office. Reese figures out what the pink light she spotted and attempts to explain to Kat about heart chakras but doesn't succeed at it. Kat later figures out Anita's situation. Kat goes into the lab with everyone except Reese, who is watching a video recorded by Doomsday Dora. At the end of the episode she realizes that she has to go to the Sparticle Project to get the adults back. The Quest In 'The Quest', Kat leads a team against Sadiq to get electricity for the hotel. She gets wind turbines with Ami while Tia minds Liam and Frankie at the hotel. Kat helps the others stop the hotel boiler from blowing up and ends up joint leader of the Questers, along with Sadiq when the Sparticles split up. The other group, the Ranchers, stays behind at the hotel. The Funfair In 'The Funfair', Kat at first doesn't want to go into the fair because she believes it would waste time on the quest, but they all still go in and go on rides. Kat controls the ghost train while Sadiq and Reese go on, and Reese gets lost inside so Sadiq has to go and find her. Then, later on Sadiq and Kat have to try and stop one of the rides that Holly, Jordan and Ami were on before the ride goes too fast. Kat and a few of the others switch it off (or so they think). In fact, Reese stops it first with her powers. Then they find some clues that Doomsday Dora has left them and they set off on their quest again. The Big Freeze Kat tries to do a test to see if she can work the Sparticle Project. She ups the power, causing Holly, Jordan and Ami to get trapped in a giant freezer and almost die. Sadiq saves them by going in the pipes but passes out because of the intense cold. Kat saves him by telling everyone to tap on the pipes until they find him. The Water Rats The Sparticles fight with the Water Rats, a group of four girls on a houseboat. Ami likes it there so he stays behind. In the end they find out it was just a game and Ami joins them once again. The Unsuitables (To be added) The Harvest (To be added) The Fallout (To be added) The Hotzone When discovering a nuclear power station near a beach, she decides that they must send a message to the adults. Holly concludes that there is no way but Reese says they could try and send a message via a wormhole. Reese leads them to the hot zone and Kat, Jordan and Reese send a musical message to the adults in a theater. The adults send back reply using Beethoven's fifth. This is translated by Reese and Ami saying that the adults understood and returned a "v" for victory. The Emergency Ami lapses into a diabetic coma and the Questers rush him to hospital to find some insulin. At the hospital, they run into the tribe that lives there, taking care of the babies in the incubators. The Questers power on the generator and unintentionally waste all of the other tribe's energy, which they used to power the incubators. However, they find another source of energy for the hospital tribe. Meanwhile, Tia's 15th birthday is approaching and she is worried she'll be transported to the parallel dimension; since she's certain she's going to vanish, she gives Jeffrey a love note. The next morning, when she's still around, things become awkward between them. The Sparticle Project In the 'Sparticle Project' the Sparticles travel to the Sparticle Project to bring back the adults. They succeed in aligning the dimensions, but their victory is shortlived because Reese and Muna get linked into the electrical circuits and Muna vaporizes. Reese would have died if Kat hadn't managed to hit the shutoff button. Since the alignment hadn't been finalized, the adults vanish again. In this episode Kat and Callum kiss, and Jeffrey and Tia kiss. This the last episode Kat appears in. Kat was absent from the show in its later series as during series 2, she was travelling around Britian shutting down all the nuclear power stations, having been given the code by her father. In series 3, it was said that the other Sparticles had made a deal with Queen Kylie to work in a hospital, but it is unknown if this included Kat. Quotes "Peracula" (First Line) *(To Sadiq) I don't like you *Who said that? * Category:Characters Category:Tribe Sparticle Members Category:The Questers Category:Leaders Category:The Sparticle Project Category:Series 1 Characters